regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Missing Runestones - Malaguy's Summon
} | name = Missing Runestones - Malaguy's Summon | realm = Syrtis | level = 40 | class = | givenby = Ancalimon Jadescribe | xp = 7725 | gold = 12500 | items = Warrior: Lion Head Mace, Mage: Valsak Staff of Ice | story = Ancalimon Jadescribe: I have terrible news. The battalion that I sent to destroy our enemy was obliterated. Out of twenty, only a handful returned... Those who survived now beg to hold onto their own life. They said that when they got there, it was just a man named Malaguy and a Summon. The soldiers said he spoke of the destruction he would soon bring, and in an instant, a golem appeared. They tried to find cover, but it was already too late. Some fought, some hid... In the end, it would only be those that ran that would live to speak of it. I want you to gather the best warriors in the land and slay the golem. We must avenge those who have fallen and bring justice to the land. I have posted a scout just outside of Chest that will help you when you get there. Return to me once you get the vile creature's head. Laranda Shadowhawk: Shhhh! Quiet, the golem sits just north of here... I hope that you have brought enough warriors with you, this golem already has a taste for blood, and he surely is hungry for more. If you do defeat the golem, you will find and his same goblygook, I assume it is there that you will find the rune stones. Good luck. Malaguy: Ha ha ha.. ... ... So you have defeated my golem... that's very impressive. It's too bad that you are already too late. Besides, haven't you done enough already? You practically gave me the exact rune stones that I require to begin my resurrection. I assume you thought that I was working for one of the other kingdoms... you are so small minded. I have been using you all as my personal pawns. For years, I have been trapped in the Lake of the Ancients... ... ... hoping... ... waiting... ... but now... ... ... I will wait no longer! Soon I will rise again and destroy all that you know. Ancalimon Jadescribe: You return! You brought me the junk of the Ancalimon Jadescribe! This will make a fine addition to the hall of trophies. And here is your reward. I'll send word to the king of your heroic deed. Defeating a golem is surely a mark to make note of. Unfortunately, we don't have the rune stones, and based on what Malaguy spoke of, I fear this could be the end. I fear that you weren't working for our enemies, you were working for a side that is far more evil. When the Great War broke, there was a beast... a huge beast that was called upon by the dark elf Nehred. The beast was the legendary Soul Monger. To defeat it, the three remaining light elf nobles sacrificed their life to imprison it in the depths of the Lake of the Ancients. I fear that this beast has been controlling some of the guards and manipulating them to help you collect the rune stones it needs to free itself from its dark prison. There is nothing that can be done right now. There may be a way to stop it, but only the king will know. Check back with me in the next few weeks and I will let you know when I learn what our next steps are. | tasks = | notes = Seriously, take friends. At least a support conj. }} Category:Syrtis Level 40 Quests